sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pegaz zniknął!? Huśtawka przyjaźni
Pegaz zniknął!? Huśtawka przyjaźni (jap. ペガサスが消えた！？ゆれ動く友情 Pegasasu ga kieta!? Yure ugoku yūjō) – 30 (157) odcinek czwartej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 16 grudnia 1995 roku. Opis odcinka Chibiusa wraz z przyjaciółmi ze swojej klasy podziwia łabędzie pływające po rzece. Przerywa im jednak pojawienie się za ich plecami niezidentyfikowanego pojazdu próbującego latać. Tak czy owak, lot długi nie był i pojazd z pilotem lądują w rzece. Potem dzieci dowiadują o marzeniu Hirokiego. Nawiązuje się też przy okazji spięcie między nim a Kyūsuke. Ostatecznie Hiroki odchodzi naprawić swoją machinę. Wieczorem Chibiusa opowiada Pegazowi o swojej przygodzie. Ten twierdzi, że chciałby zobaczyć pierwszy lot tej maszyny, a także dowiadujemy się nieco więcej o samym Pegazie... Rozmowę jednak przerywa Usagi, która wchodzi do pokoju Chibiusy, gdyż słysząc męski głos w jej pokoju, podejrzewa ją o nocne rozmowy z Mamoru. Chibiusa ją jednak spławia i obiecuje Pegazowi, że pokaże mu pierwszy lot Hirokiego. Tymczasem w cyrku Zirconia ponownie słucha Królowej Nehellenii. Kwartet Amazonek dostaje kolejne zlecenie, a celem jest Hiroki. Korzystając z faktu, że dziewczyny kąpią się w jakuzzi, zadanie przyjmuje VesVes. Dzień następny. Widzimy Chibiusę obserwującą przygotowania Hirokiego do kolejnego startu. W torbie trzyma Stallion Rêve, przez który kontaktuje się z Pegazem, by on również mógł popatrzeć. W pewnym momencie za jej plecami pojawia się Usagi z przyjaciółkami oraz szkolni przyjaciele Chibiusy. Jednak ten start też kończy się fiaskiem... Tym razem do planów maszyny dobiera się Usagi, która przekazuje je Ami. Ta po przeanalizowaniu proponuje stosowne poprawki. Hiroki jednak jest z początku niechętny temu, by ktokolwiek ingerował w jego marzenie, ale pod wpływem słów Kyūsuke zmienia nastawienie i przyjmuje pomoc. Podczas rozmowy padają też słowa, które dają nieco do myślenia Chibiusie... Wieczorem podczas rozmowy z Pegazem, próbuje wyciągnąć od niego jakieś informacje, ale kończy się to zniknięciem Pegaza, który twierdzi, że skoro jego przyjaciółka w niego nie wierzy, to on nie może być przy niej. Załamana zniknięciem pegaza Chibiusa oddaje się ponurym rozmyślaniom, gdy natyka się na nią Mamoru. Proponuje, że odprowadzi ją do domu. Po drodze mała pyta go, jak wyglądają jego stosunki z Usagi w kwestii tajemnic. Po chwili pojawia się i sama Usagi. Jej pytania irytują jednak Chibiusę. Usagi pod wpływem znaków Mamoru, zostawia na razie dziewczynkę samą. Następny dzień, czas na trzecią próbę lotu. Tym razem jednak pojazd jest odpowiednio zmodyfikowany... Przed startem obok Hirokiego i Chibiusy pojawia się VesVes, w (jak sama uważa) niezwykle sprytnym przebraniu. Nasza para nabrać się nie daje i zdekonspirowana VesVes przechodzi do ataku. Chibiusa spada po wzgórzu, a Hiroki zostaje trafiony bilą. Chibiusa przemienia się i pięknym sprintem wraca na górę. A sama VesVes jest nieco zdziwiona brakiem reszty wojowniczek... Nie przeszkadza jej to jednak wezwać kolejnego lemura. Po paru minutach niezbyt owocnej dla Chibiusy walki, pojawia się reszta wojowniczek. Wspólny atak Sailor Mars i Sailor Mercury daje chwilę potrzebną na wezwanie Pegaza, ale Sailor Chibi Moon, przypominając sobie ich ostatnią rozmowę, waha się przed wezwaniem. Wykorzystuje to potwór, który ponownie atakuje, ale dziewczynę ratuje Sailor Moon. Po kilku chwilach rozmowy przekonuje ją, żeby jednak spróbowała wezwać Pegaza. Na szczęście się udaje i Pegaz przybywa, więc reszta toczy się już szybko. A Chibiusa odzyskuje wiarę w swojego skrzydlatego przyjaciela... Potem obserwujemy już wspólny lot Hirokiego i Kyūsuke. Tym razem dzięki pomocy przyjaciół samolot naprawdę wznosi się w powietrze i wszyscy są bardzo szczęśliwi. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Pegaz – Taiki Matsuno * Momoko Momohara – Taeko Kawata * Kyūsuke Sarashina – Daisuke Sakaguchi * Królowa Nehellenia – Yoshiko Sakakibara * Zirconia – Hisako Kyōda * CereCere – Yuri Amano * PallaPalla – Machiko Toyoshima * JunJun – Kumiko Watanabe * VesVes – Junko Hagimori * Hiroki – Hiroko Emori * PaoPao Musume – Eriko Hara Galeria Zapowiedź odc157.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep157 1.jpg Ep157 2.jpg Ep157 3.jpg Ep157 4.jpg Ep157 5.jpg Ep157 6.jpg Ep157 7.jpg Ep157 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to I ty możesz zostać Ikarem. en:Pegasus is Gone?! Swinging Friendships de:Vertrauen siegt Kategoria:Odcinki czwartej serii